L'Elfe du Marais
by Otisiana
Summary: En 7eme année, Hermione Granger se rend compte qu’elle éprouve de doux sentiments envers Malfoy. Mais ce dernier semble obnibulé par quelque chose… HGDM.
1. La Créature

**Titre :** L'Elfe du Marais

**Auteur :** Otisïana Malfoy

**Date :**13/05/06

**Genre :** Romance/Angst/Drama

**Rating :** T (juste par sécurité, si jamais je m'emporte un p'tit peu lol…)

**Disclaimer :** les personnages et leur univers appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, la chanson appartient à Najoua Belyzel (Gabriel), seule l'histoire est à moi.

Bonjour à tous ! Bon, j'ai bien compris que mes fics ne remportent pas un franc succès auprès des lecteurs et lectrices de ffnet, mais ça fait rien, je persiste et signe avec une nouvelle mini fic en deux chapitres mettant en scène Draco et Hermione. :-)

La chanson est surtout là pour l'illustration, Draco n'est pas un ange dans cette fic lol. L'histoire se passe en septième année à Poudlard. Je ne prends en compte que les 4 premiers tomes.

Special kiss to Mely Chan86 !

Enjoy !

14/12/07 : j'ai enlevé les paroles de la chanson mais vous pouvez toujours les imaginer.

oOoOoOo  
Chapitre 1 : La Créature.  
oOoOoOo

Sur un quai de la gare de King's Cross, Hermione Granger lisait un livre, assise sur un banc. De temps en temps, elle jetait un bref coup d'œil à l'horloge murale. De toute façon, elle était arrivée à la gare avec deux heures d'avance alors inutile de se presser.

La jeune fille avait bien grandi depuis l'issue tragique du Tournois des Trois Sorciers. Son épaisse chevelure bouclée descendait à présent jusqu'au creux de ses reins et les traits de son visage s'étaient joliment affinés. Elle ressemblait à une petite chose fragile qui tentait vainement de se dissimuler sous un rideau de cheveux bruns.

Depuis trois ans, elle s'était inconsciemment éloignée de ses deux amis, Ron et Harry. Peut-être que l'absence inexplicable d'exactions de Voldemort depuis sa totale résurrection n'y était pas étrangère… Au début, tous restaient sur le qui-vive, près à contre-attaquer à la moindre respiration un peu trop profonde d'un mangemort ! Mais à présent… Ce silence persistant semblait avoir effacé les mémoires, la plupart des sorciers en oubliait presque toutes ces années de souffrances…

Sirius Black était toujours considéré comme un criminel en cavale, mais il trouvait toujours le temps de correspondre avec Harry. Sa présence même invisible aidait d'ailleurs énormément l'adolescent à se construire, entre les rires et les larmes de l'âge ingrat. Depuis cet été, il sortait avec Ginny tandis que Ron semblait vivre au cœur d'un feuilleton digne des « Feux de l'amour », partagé entre Lavande Brown et Marietta Edgecombe.

Loin de toutes ces considérations sentimentales, Hermione avait fini par se renfermer sur elle-même, passant encore plus de temps à la bibliothèque, si c'était possible. Pourtant, ses deux amis n'avaient rien remarqué, trop préoccupés sans doute par leurs propres soucis existentiels…

Mais Hermione n'avait pas pour autant fermé son cœur… Un jeune garçon qu'elle connaissait depuis sa première année à Poudlard s'était brusquement mis à fréquenter assidûment la bibliothèque depuis un an. La jeune fille n'avait jamais cherché à lui adresser la parole, et pour cause ! C'était Draco Malfoy, son ennemi de toujours ! Ce blond ultra narcissique à la voix traînante qui l'appelait Sang de Bourbe à tout bout de champ…

Quelle ironie du sort n'est-ce pas ? Après plusieurs années de haine féroce, voilà qu'Hermione se mettait à en pincer pour le Prince des Serpentards ! Oh bien sûr, elle ne l'admettrait jamais publiquement, mais les faits étaient là : son cœur qui ratait un battement lorsque par mégarde il la frôlait en reposant un livre sur une étagère, sa respiration qui s'accélérait quand elle observait ses gestes délicats en cours de potion, ses tempes qui rougissaient si jamais elle croisait son regard argent sans qu'il ne lui lâche une quelconque remarque acerbe, etc.

En tout honnêteté, le jeune Malfoy avait beaucoup changé ces dernières années. Quelque chose semblait attirer toute son attention, si bien qu'il avait cessé de provoquer Harry à tire-larigot, de même qu'il n'insultait presque plus personne à Poudlard. Draco avait d'ailleurs quitté l'équipe de Quidditch, à la stupeur générale, afin de passer le plus de temps possible à la bibliothèque où il épluchait livre sur livre.

Bien sûr, lorsque son père, l'illustre Lucius Malfoy, était dans les parages, le blond redevenait subitement ce petit con arrogant et irrespectueux, écrasant les autres de son éternelle fierté condescendante. Mais en dehors de ces rares moments, Draco était complètement obnubilé par une mystérieuse obsession dont il semblait se repaître en dévorant une multitude d'ouvrages.

Evidemment, cet engouement nouveau pour la lecture n'avait pas laissé la jeune fille indifférente. Elle avait d'abord commencé à éprouver une sorte d'admiration respectueuse à son égard, appréciant finalement sa présence silencieuse pendant qu'elle étudiait. De temps à autre, elle l'observait à la dérobée, se délectant de la beauté fragile du jeune Malfoy. Discrètement, elle laissait son regard dériver de ses orbes glacés à ses lèvres roses délicatement ourlées, en passant par la pâleur de ses joues qu'elle supposait douces comme la soie.

Jamais elle n'avait cherché à découvrir la nature de l'obsession de Draco, s'auto persuadant qu'elle n'en avait rien à cirer, alors qu'en fait elle brûlait d'envie qu'il vienne de lui-même lui en parler…

Inutile de se voiler la face, Hermione s'était sérieusement entichée du beau Dragon aux yeux d'argent.

oOoOoOo

Une ombre se profila sur le livre d'Hermione qui releva brusquement la tête. Ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise. Devant elle, vêtu d'une tenue moldue impeccable, Draco Malfoy lui souriait d'un air étrange. _'Ca y est, je suis en train de fantasmer en plein jour'_, songea la jeune femme en fronçant les sourcils pour tenter de redescendre sur terre. Mais la voix traînante du blond lui fit comprendre qu'il était bien réel, là, en face d'elle :

« - Salut Granger ! Alors toi aussi tu es en avance à ce que je vois ! Pressée de reprendre les cours ? »

'_Non, décidemment je suis en train de rêver… Depuis quand Malfoy me parle de façon civilisée ? Cette fois c'est très clair, je suis encore chez moi et je vais me réveiller d'une minute à l'autre…'_, pensa-t-elle en son for intérieur.

« - Hum, youhou, y a quelqu'un ? », s'impatienta Draco.

Devant le mutisme de la jeune fille, il la toisa avec froideur avant de s'éloigner en lui lançant vertement :

« - Décidemment, les Gryffondors ne connaissent toujours rien à la politesse ! »

Cette phrase sonna comme un déclic qui tira Hermione de ses réflexions personnelles.

« - Attends Malfoy ! », s'écria-t-elle en se levant prestement.

Le blond s'arrêta net mais ne se retourna pas, semblant peser le pour et le contre. La jeune fille s'avança alors vers lui et posa doucement une main sur son bras. Draco l'observa en haussant un sourcil, intrigué par son comportement.

« - Je… Hum… Bonjour Malfoy… Excuse-moi si je n'ai pas répondu tout de suite, je ne m'attendais pas à te voir avant les cours et… Euh… Je n'ai pas l'habitude que tu te montres aussi… hum… Euh, aussi civilisé. »

Le jeune Malfoy éclata d'un rire glacial qui fit frissonner Hermione.

« - Ca alors ! Je serais donc humain ? Mais c'est une incroyable découverte, Granger ! Cours vite chez Dumbledore lui faire part de ta trouvaille, il n'en croira pas ses yeux ! Ah, et sans bégayer si possible, ça fera plus sérieux… »

Retirant sa main comme si le corps de Draco l'avait brûlé, Hermione le fixa d'un air mauvais.

« - Toujours aussi aimable Malfoy… Serpentard un jour, Serpentard toujours ! Garde tes sarcasmes pour toi et fiche moi la paix ! »

« - Je te ferai remarquer que c'est toi qui m'a couru après… », souligna-t-il avec un petit sourire narquois.

« - Quoi ! Mais n'importe quoi ! », s'emporta-t-elle. « C'est toi qui es venu me saluer, je ne t'avais rien demandé ! J'étais tranquillement assise et je ne dérangeais personne ! »

« - C'est vrai Granger, un point pour toi. T'as vu comme je suis magnanime aujourd'hui ? Allez, retourne à ton bouquin et recommençons à nous comporter comme les deux grands ennemis que nous sommes. Que la haine l'emporte ! De toute façon nous nous retrouverons tous six pieds sous terre lorsque le Seigneur des Ténèbres daignera nous rendre visite…»

Sans même la gratifier d'un dernier regard, Draco avança d'un pas rapide vers les barrières qu'il traversa pour rejoindre la voie 9 ¾. Hermione resta sur le quai, les bras ballants, trop étonnée de l'étrange comportement du jeune Malfoy pour réagir.

oOoOoOo

Lorsque Hermione monta dans le Poudlard Express, elle était encore plus obsédée par Draco qu'à l'ordinaire. Son attitude était tellement incongrue… Elle aurait voulu le revoir, lui parler, comprendre… Pourquoi semblait-il donc si pessimiste ? Si… Blasé ? Elle n'eut pourtant pas le loisir d'y réfléchir davantage car une voix l'interpella brusquement depuis un des compartiments :

« - Hey Hermione ! Youhou ! On est là ! »

Une tête rousse ébouriffée sortait par l'entrebâillement de la porte, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« - Ron… Bonjour », répondit-elle avec un sourire légèrement crispé.

Elle entra dans le compartiment pour rencontrer, comme elle l'avait craint, Harry, Ginny, Ron et … :

« - Tiens donc, salut Marietta ! Lavande n'est pas là ? »

Elle sourit intérieurement à la vue du jeune Weasley qui virait au rouge pivoine sous le regard noir de sa compagne. Hermione salua rapidement ses amis avant de s'asseoir près de la fenêtre afin de contempler le paysage. Une fois de plus, elle serait la cinquième roue du carrosse… Mais Harry, qui avait remarqué le regard triste de son amie, la tira de ses sombres pensées :

« - Alors Hermione, tes vacances se sont bien passées ? »

« - Oui oui. Oh tu sais, j'ai beaucoup étudié… »

« - Ca, c'est notre Hermione », grimaça Ron. « Toi qui aime tant apprendre, tu devrais peut-être faire des recherches sur les mots 's'amuser', 'loisirs' et 'prendre du bon temps' ! »

« - Très spirituel », rétorqua la jeune fille. « Pour ta gouverne, je ne suis pas comme toi. Entre un stupide match de Quidditch et les ASPICs à la fin de l'année, mon choix est vite vu ! »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

« - S'il vous plait, arrêtez tous les deux ! », s'écria-t-il. « Nous ne sommes même pas à Poudlard, vous n'allez pas déjà vous disputer ! »

« - Au fait Hermione », demanda Ginny pour changer de sujet. « Pourquoi tu n'es pas venue au Terrier cet été ? Je sais que tu nous as envoyé un hibou pour nous expliquer, mais d'habitude ça ne te dérange pas d'étudier chez nous… »

L'intéressée s'empourpra violemment. Evidemment, elle aurait du se douter que son excuse bidon comme quoi elle préférait rester chez elle pour travailler ne convaincrait personne… De toute façon, il était hors de question qu'elle leur dise la vérité ! S'ils savaient qu'en réalité elle préférait s'enfermer dans sa chambre pour rêver de leur pire ennemi sans être dérangée, ils risquaient fort de très mal le prendre… De plus, elle n'avait eu aucune envie de tenir la chandelle pendant quinze jours…

« - Eh bien… », répondit-elle gauchement.

Tous les regards étaient à présent braqués sur elle, l'intimidant encore davantage.

« - En fait, mes parents m'ont reproché de passer trop de temps avec vous et plus assez avec eux ! », déclara-t-elle d'une traite.

'_Facile, tout mettre sur le dos des parents… Oh mais qu'est-ce que j'ai honte !'_, se réprimanda-t-elle intérieurement.

Ginny eut une petite moue dubitative, puis écarquilla les yeux.

« - Oh mais c'est vrai que tes parents sont moldus ! », s'exclama-t-elle. « Ils doivent avoir peur qu'après les ASPICs tu ne sortes plus du monde magique. Les pauvres, je les comprends… Tu as bien fait Hermione. »

« - Oui, profite bien de leur présence. C'est important. », approuva Harry avec une pointe de tristesse dans la voix.

La jeune Granger s'en voulut de faire de la peine à son ami avec ce stupide mensonge… Elle détourna les yeux et se focalisa sur le paysage qui défilait dehors. Après quelques minutes de silence, les conversations reprirent timidement dans le compartiment mais Hermione, peu désireuse d'y participer, fit semblant de dormir…

oOoOoOo

Cela faisait à présent un mois que les cours avaient repris à Poudlard, mais Hermione n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de parler avec Draco. Durant la journée, il lui était impossible de l'approcher. En effet, ses sempiternels courtisans, Théodore Nott, Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, Vincent Crabbe et Gregory Goyle, l'encadraient très sérieusement et rejetaient brutalement toute personne qui tentait de déranger sa gracieuse majesté Malfoy…

« - Les Serpentards sont très bizarres cette année, vous ne trouvez pas ? », avait demandé Harry après un cours de potion.

« - Comment ? Plus bizarres que d'habitude ? », avait rétorqué Ron, goguenard.

« - Je ne sais pas… Avant d'entrer en cours j'ai entendu Nott menacer Greengrass… Il lui a dit : 'Je n'en sais pas plus que toi, mais nous avons toujours obéi à Draco. S'il veut que personne ne l'approche, alors nous devons nous y plier, tous !' »

« - Maintenant que tu le dis… », avait approuvé Ron. « Tu crois que ça a un rapport avec Tu-Sais-Qui ? Tu penses que Malfoy mijote quelque chose de louche ? »

« - Ce ne serait pas la première fois ! »

« - Ta cicatrice t'a fait mal ces derniers temps ? », s'était enquit Hermione.

« - Euh… Non… »

« - Alors il ne peut pas s'agir de Tu-Sais-Qui ! », avait-elle réparti d'un ton péremptoire.

« - Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûre ? », s'était étonné le roux. « Il vaudrait mieux s'assurer que la fouine ne prépare pas un sale coup, que ce soit pour Tu-Sais-Qui ou pour sa gloire personnelle. On ne sait jamais… »

« - C'est totalement stupide ! », s'était-elle insurgée.

« - Je te trouve bien prompte à prendre sa défense », avait alors remarqué Harry, méfiant.

Les joues de la jeune fille s'étaient empourprées mais en redressant fièrement la tête, elle leur avait simplement répliqué :

« - Ne cherche pas d'explications alambiquées car c'est très simple. Je SAIS ce que fait Malfoy. »

« - Ah ? Eh bien dis le nous alors ! »

« - Il révise pour ses ASPICs ! Et c'est pour ça qu'il a besoin de calme ! »

« - Hermione, tu débloques complètement », avait ricané le jeune Weasley. « Ce n'est pas parce que tu es obsédée par les études que tout le monde l'est ! »

« - Et pourtant, il est tous les soirs à la bibliothèque et il travaille assidûment ! J'y passe également mes soirées, je sais de quoi je parle ! »

Passablement énervée, Hermione était alors partie, laissant ses amis dans la stupeur la plus totale. Supposant que ses révisions acharnées lui étaient montées à la tête, personne ne s'était inquiété outre mesure…

oOoOoOo

Un soir, comme à son habitude, Hermione travaillait à la bibliothèque tout en jetant de temps à autre de petits coups d'œil furtifs à Draco qui écrivait consciencieusement à quelques tables de là. Lorsque la pendule sonna vingt-deux heures, le prince des Serpentards renvoya ses « gardes du corps » qui tombaient de sommeil à ses côtés. Avant que Madame Pince n'ait pu leur enjoindre de retourner dans leurs dortoirs respectifs, Hermione et Draco rassemblèrent leurs affaires et sortirent.

Pourtant, le jeune homme ne prit pas la direction de sa salle commune située près des cachots de Rogue. Intriguée, Hermione le suivit tout en prenant garde de ne pas se faire repérée. Ils parvinrent alors dans un couloir sombre qui débouchait sur la porte de la salle commune des Serdaigles. La jeune fille sentit alors son cœur se serrer. Et si Draco allait rejoindre une éventuelle petite amie secrète ?

Mais le jeune Malfoy ne jeta même pas un regard au tableau qui gardait la porte. Il se tourna vers une statue de Rowena Serdaigle et lui abaissa les deux bras. Cachée derrière un pillier, Hermione n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Un passage secret ? Mais où se rendait donc le Serpentard ?

S'assurant qu'aucun préfet ne faisait sa ronde dans les parages, Draco emprunta le chemin qui était apparu devant lui. Sans perdre une seconde, Hermione lui emboita le pas. Le corridor était très étroit mais si sombre que la jeune fille ne craignait pas d'être découverte. Le blond avait effectué un très léger Lumos et Granger en profita pour ne pas le perdre de vue.

Après une marche d'une quinzaine de minute, le passage secret déboucha sur … une clairière au beau milieu de la forêt interdite ! Hermione sortit précautionneusement et se cacha derrière un bosquet. La scène qui se déroulait alors sous ses yeux lui semblait irréelle.

Malfoy serrait dans ses bras un être pour le moins étrange. L'homme avait une peau légèrement bleutée, les bras ornés de tatouages complexes. Ses cheveux étaient blancs, à l'exceptions de quelques mèches violettes, et lui descendaient jusqu'à mi-cuisses. De fines oreilles pointues transperçaient son opulente chevelure. Les traits de son visage étaient fins et harmonieux. Ses yeux ourlés de longs cils blancs brillaient d'une douce lueur violacée et ses lèvres esquissaient un sourire bienveillant.

L'étrange personnage se détacha de Draco et tous deux s'assirent dans l'herbe. L'inconnu n'était vêtu que d'un simple pantalon de toile et les muscles fins de son torse luisait sous la lueur de la pleine lune. Le blond sortit une liasse de parchemins de son sac et lui parla à voix basse.

Dans l'esprit d'Hermione, plus aucun doute ne subsistait quant à l'identité de l'ami de Malfoy : c'était un Elfe.

oOoOoOo  
à suivre  
oOoOoOo

Et voilà, je m'arrête là pour cette fois. J'espère que l'ambiance vous a plu. Dans le prochain chapitre, Hermione va découvrir le secret de Draco.

A bientôt !

Otisïana M.


	2. La proposition

**Titre :** L'Elfe du Marais

**Auteur :** Otisïana Malfoy

**Date : **05/06/06

**Genre :** Romance/Angst/Drama

**Rating :** T

**Disclaimer :** les personnages et leur univers appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, la chanson appartient à Najoua Belyzel (Gabriel), seule l'histoire est à moi (et mon Elfe accessoirement, hihi).

Hello, bon eh bien ma chère amie Mona May56 pense que je vais me faire lyncher lorsque vous connaîtrez le fin mot de cette histoire… On verra bien lol, je relève le défi quand même ;)

Personnellement, je tiens beaucoup à cette fic. La chanson que j'utilise ici m'a beaucoup touchée donc bon…

Allez trève de bavardage, voici le 2nd chapitre.

Enjoy !

14/12/07 : paroles de la chanson retirées.

oOoOoOo

L'étrange personnage se détacha de Draco et tous deux s'assirent dans l'herbe. L'inconnu n'était vêtu que d'un simple pantalon de toile et les muscles fins de son torse luisait sous la lueur de la pleine lune. Le blond sortit une liasse de parchemins de son sac et lui parla à voix basse.

Dans l'esprit d'Hermione, plus aucun doute ne subsistait quant à l'identité de l'ami de Malfoy : c'était un Elfe.

oOoOoOo

oOoOoOo  
Chapitre 2 : la proposition.  
oOoOoOo

Draco semblait surexcité et pressé de faire connaître à l'étrange créature le contenu de ses parchemins. Ses gestes étaient vifs et il ne cessait de martyriser ses notes nerveusement. Pourtant, l'inconnu se pencha vers lui et lui mit une main sur la bouche pour le faire taire. Surpris, le blond se figea en écarquillant les yeux tandis que l'Elfe se releva prestement.

Il ramassa son carquois qui était posé à terre et attrapa une ses flèches. Draco le suivait des yeux, incrédule, alors qu'il commença à enflammer le bout de bois, juste avant les plumes directrices.

« - Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ! », entendit Hermione tandis que l'Elfe foudroyait le bavard du regard.

Mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu esquisser le moindre geste, celui-ci banda son arc et décocha une flèche qui se ficha dans un tronc d'arbre, passant à moins de dix centimètres de la tête de la jeune fille. Hermione lâcha un cri de frayeur qui fit sursauter le jeune Malfoy. Les flammes brûlaient lentement le long de la flèche pour mourir contre le tronc humide et la faible lueur permit à Draco de reconnaître l'espionne.

« - Granger ! », s'exclama-t-il. « Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? »

Prise en flagrant délit, Hermione tenta de se relever pour s'enfuir, mais l'Elfe la rattrapa en quelques enjambées et lui serra violemment les deux mains derrière le dos. La jeune fille se débattit comme une furie en donnant des coups de pieds dans le vide, ce qui ne fit que renforcer la prise de la créature sur ses poignets, lui arrachant une grimace de douleur.

« - Lâchez-moi, mais lâchez-moi », hurlait-elle.

En un clin d'œil, Draco les rejoignit et plaqua sa main sur la bouche de la jeune fille.

« - Silence, pauvre idiote ! », siffla-t-il dangereusement. « Tu vas finir par attirer un centaure ou je ne sais quelle autre horreur sur pattes avec tes hurlements. »

L'Elfe le regarda bizarrement et le jeune homme s'empressa d'ajouter avec un sourire narquois :

« - Bien sûr, je ne classe pas les Elfes dans cette catégorie. »

« - Il vaudrait mieux », répondit simplement celui-ci.

Le son de sa voix était doux et mélodieux, grave mais apaisant. Etrangement, Hermione se calma et cessa de se débattre, tout en restant malgré tout sur le qui-vive, au cas où elle aurait une opportunité de s'enfuir.

« - Bien, tu deviens raisonnable », soupira Draco. « Je vais enlever ma main et on va parler. Mais si tu cries… Je te ferais regretter de t'être mêlée de ce qui ne te regardait pas… », murmura-t-il d'un ton âpre.

La jeune fille hocha la tête et il retira donc sa main. L'Elfe la poussa rudement devant lui, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se retrouvent tous les trois au centre de la clairière, là où la lune et les étoiles semblaient éclairer comme en plein jour. Il la força à s'asseoir et elle s'exécuta en grommelant imperceptiblement.

Les deux amis s'installèrent auprès d'elle et le blond passa nerveusement une main dans sa chevelure, trahissant quelque peu sa gêne. Visiblement, il ne savait pas par où commencer. Hermione n'essaya pas de parler car la présence de l'Elfe qui dardait sur elle ses étranges yeux violacés ne lui inspirait guère confiance.

« - Bon », commença alors Draco d'un ton hésitant. « Déjà j'espère que tu es seule et que ni la belette, ni le balafré ne traînent dans les parages ? »

La jeune fille acquiesça tandis que l'Elfe murmura froidement :

« - S'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre, je l'aurai senti. »

Le blond hocha la tête en soupirant.

« - Granger, reste calme et ne cherche pas à t'enfuir, aucun de nous n'a l'intention de te faire du mal… Même si ça peut paraître difficile à croire… » dit-il devant le regard méfiant de la gryffondor.

Il désigna l'inconnu d'un geste de la main :

« Je te présente Melruuyn _(nda : eh non, ce n'est pas Keika du manga Ja Dou… Bon ok j'avoue qu'il lui ressemble quand même étrangement, honte à moi huhuhu)._ Comme tu l'as sans doute remarqué, ce n'est pas un être humain… »

« - C'est un Elfe », approuva Hermione avec une pointe d'excitation dans la voix. « Et si j'en crois les tatouages sur son épaule droite… Vous euh… vous êtes un Elfe de la tribu des Saerlys, ceux qui vivent dans les marais… », ajouta-t-elle timidement à l'attention de l'intéressé.

Ce dernier hocha la tête, observant son interlocutrice avec à présent un semblant d'intérêt. Le jeune Malfoy leva les yeux au ciel et poursuivit :

« - Melruuyn, voici Hermione Granger, la miss je-sais-tout de Poudlard. »

La jeune fille ignora le qualificatif et tendit une main vers l'Elfe, mais celui-ci se contenta de la toiser silencieusement sans esquisser le moindre geste. Embarrassée, elle baissa les yeux en même temps que sa main. Draco, quant à lui, se demandait comme tout ça allait bien pouvoir se terminer…

« - Je suis en train de présenter l'intello gryffondorienne à Melruuyn et nous allons discuter comme si nous étions de vieux amis de toujours… Mais qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez moi », gémissait-il en se tordant les mains. « Salazar, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour que tu joues ainsi avec mes nerfs ! »

Avant qu'Hermione n'ait pu rétorquer quoi que ce soit, l'Elfe posa une main apaisante sur l'épaule du jeune Malfoy et murmura d'une voix mélodieuse :

« - Draco, peut-être est-ce elle, la solution… »

'_Quelle solution ? Qu'ont-ils l'intention de faire ?'_, songea Hermione légèrement inquiète. Malgré son attirance plus que certaine envers l'élève de la Maison de Salazar, la jeune fille n'en avait pas pour autant perdu tout sens des réalités. A ses yeux, il était toujours semblable aux serpents, prêts à mordre au moindre signe d'inattention de son adversaire.

« - C'est une Sang de Bourbe », répondit négligemment Draco. « Elle n'a donc pas baigné dans la magie depuis sa plus tendre enfance… »

« - Tiens ça faisait longtemps que tu ne m'avais pas insultée de la sorte », grommela-t-elle avec une très légère pointe de tristesse dans la voix.

Si sa déception passa totalement inaperçue aux yeux du blond, Melruuyn la ressentit très nettement et un petit sourire mesquin releva imperceptiblement les commissures de ses lèvres bleutées.

« - Elle a su… Pour moi… La plupart des sorciers seraient incapables de déterminer aussi précisément d'où je viens… »

Draco planta ses yeux de glace dans les perles brunes de la jeune Granger, comme s'il essayait de fouiller aux tréfonds de son âme. Hermione, quant à elle, se sentait extrêmement troublée. Les orbes argentés du Serpentard se déclinaient dans toute une palette de nuances qui l'envoûtaient inexorablement. Elle se sentit rougir mais ne pouvait se résoudre à rompre le contact visuel avec le jeune homme de ses rêves… Et ce qu'il lui dit acheva d'augmenter son trouble :

« - Tu as toujours été d'une intelligence rare Granger… Et tu as effectivement une culture hors du commun si j'en crois toutes ces années où tu t'empressais de montrer ton savoir à tous, y compris au professeur Rogue que tu sembles tellement haïr… »

Hermione ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir… Ce discours oscillait entre le cynisme et l'ironie tout en faisant preuve de… d'admiration ?_'Non ce n'est pas possible… Tu rêves, il ne t'a jamais admirée…'_, soupirait son cœur.

Inconscient du déferlement d'émotions contradictoires qui tourbillonnaient dans l'âme de la jeune fille, Draco avisa son ami et poursuivit :

« - Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée de la mêler à tout ça Melruuyn… Elle et moi… Nous ne sommes pas vraiment amis tu vois… On n'efface pas comme ça sept ans de haine… Je ne pense pas qu'on puisse lui faire confiance ! »

« Vraiment ? », rétorqua l'Elfe. « Pourtant cela fait plus d'un an que tu travailles sur le… projet… Je pensais que tu en avais fini avec tous ces enfantillages de gamins… »

« - Moi oui ! Evidemment ! », protesta le blond, piqué au vif. « J'ai arrêté de les provoquer, de toute façon ce n'est pas comme si j'avais que ça à faire ! La pot… Euh, le projet, c'est ma seule obsession… J'y mets tout mon cœur et toute mon âme, tu le sais… »

Melruuyn caressa doucement la joue de Draco en souriant d'un air bienveillant.

« - Je sais, je ne mets pas en doute ton engagement. Sinon je n'aurai jamais accepté de t'aider… »

Hermione observait la scène avec un brin d'étonnement. L'Elfe était si protecteur envers le jeune Malfoy, si… fraternel… Melruuyn avait paradoxalement l'air si froid et innaccessible lorsqu'il la toisait de son regard violacé. Quel était donc ce secret qui semblait avoir tissé entre eux un lien d'amitié aussi puissant ?

Mais alors la créature se tourna vers elle et l'interrogea d'un ton grave :

« - Jeune fille, il se peut que nous ayons besoin de vos services… Acceptez-vous de nous aider ? Bien entendu, vous serez récompensée… Que diriez-vous de partager une gloire hors du commun dans le monde sorcier ? »

oOoOoOo

« - Mais de quoi parlez-vous ? », s'enquit la jeune fille.

« - C'est très simple », expliqua Melruuyn. « Voyez-vous, jeune demoiselle, Draco et moi partageons la même passion : la connaissance. Cela fait à présent plus d'un an que nous travaillons sur un projet commun, à savoir la métamorphose irréversible… »

« - Comment ! », s'exclama Hermione. « La métamorphose irréversible ! Mais c'est impossible ! D'ailleurs les recherches de ce genre ont été interdites il y a des siècles par le Ministère de la Magie ! »

« - En effet », répondit le jeune Malfoy. « Melruuyn et moi-même refusons de nous laisser abattre. Nous désirons plus que tout réussir ce sortilège… »

« - Mais… Pour quelles raisons ? », demanda la sorcière.

Draco allait répondre mais l'Elfe le devança :

« - La gloire ! », dit-il simplement. « Jamais personne avant nous n'a réussi un tel prodige… Même les animagus doivent retourner à leur état naturel de temps en temps… Ce serait fabuleux de parvenir à modifier la structure même d'une personne ou d'un animal… »

« - C'est de la folie », soupira Hermione.

« Et qui me dit qu'en cas de réussite vous n'avez pas l'intention de vous en prendre à mes amis ou à moi-même ? », ajouta-t-elle, méfiante.

« - Bien sûr que non ! », répondit Draco. « Si tu marches avec nous, tu seras présente à chaque étape. Tu pourras donc nous surveiller… »

« - Et nous ne testerons pas ce genre de magie sur de pauvres humains innocent », ajouta Melruuyn.

« - Oui… Peut-être bien… », admit-elle.

Au fond, Hermione avait très envie d'accepter cette proposition. Etre près du jeune Malfoy, partager un lourd secret avec lui, débuter une certaine complicité… Tout cela allait au delà de ce qu'elle aurait pu espérer dans ses rêves les plus fous… Pour la première fois de sa vie, la jeune fille décida de faire taire sa raison qui ne cessait de lui envoyer des signaux d'alarmes. Cette fois, elle écouterait son cœur…

« - C'est d'accord, Malfoy », dit-elle en relevant fièrement la tête. « Je vous aiderai ! »

oOoOoOo

Après avoir promis de garder le secret, la jeune Gryffondor était retournée seule à Poudlard, l'Elfe ayant émis le souhait de discuter encore quelques minutes avec le Serpentard. Elle réussit sans trop de problème à rejoindre son dortoir et s'endormit paisiblement, le cœur rempli de petits blonds aux yeux d'argent.

Pendant ce temps, dans la clairière, Draco faisait part de ses doutes à son amis :

« - Tu sais Melruuyn, je ne suis pas tout à fait convaincu que nous ayons agi avec discernement en incluant cette fille dans notre projet… »

« - Ne t'en fais pas, mon ami… Je suis certain au contraire qu'elle nous sera d'une aide précieuse… »

« - Mais enfin, tu ne la connais même pas ! », s'insurgea le blond. « Certes, elle est extrêmement douée en sorcellerie, cependant, ses amis et elle m'ont toujours détesté ! Qui te dit qu'elle ne prépare pas un coup tordu… D'ailleurs, tu ne lui fais pas non plus réellement confiance, sinon tu n'aurais pas inventé cette histoire de 'gloire éternelle', je me trompe ? »

« - Tu as parfaitement raison », répondit l'Elfe en souriant. « Je n'ai aucune intention de lui révéler le but réel de notre projet. Mais nous avons tout de même besoin d'elle. Je te ferai remarquer que depuis des mois nous piétinons inutilement… »

« - C'est vrai », admit Draco à contre cœur. « Mais je n'arrive pas à lui faire confiance… »

« - Tant mieux, comme ça tu la surveilleras constamment… Tout ce qui nous intéresse, ce sont ses capacités intellectuelles, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le jeune Malfoy hocha la tête et ramena pensivement ses genoux contre sa poitrine.

« - Tout de même, je me pose une question… »

« - Laquelle ? », s'enquit patiemment Melruuyn.

« - Pourquoi a-t-elle accepté de nous aider ? Je veux dire, même si les Gryffondors aiment se mêler de ce qui ne les regarde pas, pourquoi nous ? Je suis un Serpentard, le rival numéro un de son Harry Pottychou, et toi elle ne t'a jamais vu avant ce soir ! Je trouve ça louche… »

L'Elfe émit un petit rire et rejeta sa longue chevelure blanche en arrière. Malfoy observait les reflets de la lune dans cette immensité pâle, fasciné…

« - Voyons Draco, tu ne vas pas me faire croire que tu n'as rien remarqué ? »

« - J'aurai du remarquer quelque chose ? », rétorqua-t-il d'un air hautain, vexé de ne pas avoir le même don d'observation que son ami.

Celui-ci ne se focalisa pas sur la condescendance de cette phrase, il se contenta de regarder dans le vague.

« - Cette fille… Elle n'agit pas de manière inintéressée… », poursuivit-il gravement.

« - Le contraire eut été étonnant », soupira Draco. « Même les Gryffondors espèrent toujours une récompense… Tu crois qu'elle recherche vraiment cette gloire que tu lui as promis ? »

Melruynn ricana :

« - Tu es vraiment naïf, mon ami… Elle se moque totalement d'être reconnue aux yeux du monde… »

« - Mais alors, que cherche-t-elle ? »

L'Elfe à la peau bleutée se pencha vers le Serpentard et plongea ses yeux mauves dans les lacs d'argent de son interlocuteur.

« - Toi. »

Sa voix était tombée comme un couperet. Draco sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine.

« - Co… Comment ça, 'moi' ? », bégaya-t-il.

« - Cette fille… Elle nourrit de forts sentiments à ton égard… Si elle nous aide, c'est uniquement pour se rapprocher de toi ! »

Le blond avait l'air totalement ébahi face à cette supposition.

« - Mais enfin… Tu te trompes Melruuyn ! Hermione ne m'aime pas ! Elle ne peut pas m'aimer ! »

Légèrement irrité, l'Elfe répondit sèchement :

« - Je ne me trompe jamais, jeune sorcier ! Et ce n'est pas parce qu'elle t'indiffère complètement que ça l'empêche d'être attirée par toi ! L'amour n'est pas obligatoirement réciproque… »

« - Encore heureux », soupira Draco.

« - Maintenant que tout est éclairci, tu devrais rentrer », lui conseilla son ami. « Ne néglige pas le pouvoir que tu as sur le cœur de cette sorcière, il pourrait s'avérer terriblement utile… »

Les lèvres du jeune Malfoy s'étirèrent en un sourire cruel, ses yeux lançaient des éclairs.

« - Ne t'inquiète pas », dit-il d'une voix doucereuse. « S'il est vrai que cette Sang de Bourbe m'aime, elle n'imagine même pas dans quelle bourbier elle s'est empêtrée… »

Sur ces sombres paroles, il salua l'Elfe avant de reprendre le passage secret menant au château…

oOoOoOo  
à suivre  
oOoOoOo

Oui, je sais, j'ai dit que cette fic ne ferait que deux chapitres… Mais bon tout le monde peut se tromper ;) Si cette histoire vous plait toujours, il faudra attendre un troisième chapitre pour avoir le dénouement de cette sombre intrigue héhé…

A bientôt !

Otisïana M.


	3. Rêve ou Cauchemard ?

**Titre :** L'Elfe du Marais

**Auteur :** Otisïana Malfoy

**Date : **07/02/07

**Genre :** Romance/Angst/Drama

**Rating :** T

**Disclaimer :** les personnages et leur univers appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, la chanson appartient à Najoua Belyzel (Gabriel), seule l'histoire est à moi (et mon Elfe accessoirement, hihi).

Salut tout le monde ! Comment ça je mets vachement longtemps à updater mes fics ? °fais un regard tout contrit° Bah ouais, et en plus ce dernier chapitre est un peu court... Mais il devait finir ainsi ! En plus, je l'ai écrit d'une traite... Faut croire qu'aujourd'hui j'ai eu une subite crise d'écriture, j'en sais rien lol... Enfin voilà, maintenant que vous avez enfin le suite, le mal est réparé non ? ;) Bisous à ma petite Mely Chan 86. Je dédie ce chapitre à **Adaska**, en espérant que cette fin te plaira miss! Enjoy!

Ps : je n'ai pas relu donc il y a surement pleins de fautes, désolée…

14/12/07 : paroles de la chanson retirées.

oOoOoOo

Les lèvres du jeune Malfoy s'étirèrent en un sourire cruel, ses yeux lançaient des éclairs.

« - Ne t'inquiète pas », dit-il d'une voix doucereuse. « S'il est vrai que cette Sang de Bourbe m'aime, elle n'imagine même pas dans quelle bourbier elle s'est empêtrée… »

Sur ces sombres paroles, il salua l'Elfe avant de reprendre le passage secret menant au château…

oOoOoOo

Chapitre 3 : Rêve ou cauchemard ?

oOoOoOo

Le lendemain soir, Hermione attendait fébrilement le Serpentard devant les cachots du professeur Rogue. En effet, Draco étant son petit protégé, il lui avait laissé les clefs de sa salle de classe en toute confiance. Lorsque ce dernier arriva, la jeune fille ne put empêcher les battements de son coeur d'accélérer sensiblement. L'héritier des Malfoy se savait beau, et il en jouait, mettant en valeur son corps d'éphèbe grâce à une riche garde-robe soigneusement sélectionnée.

« - Salut Granger », murmura-t-il en se penchant vers son oreille.

Hermione tressaillit en sentant le souffle du jeune homme effleurer son cou. Ce détail n'échappa pas à Draco qui ne put réprimer un petit sourire satisfait. Il la fit entrer et referma précautionneusement la porte derrière eux.

« - Bien », dit-il de son éternelle voix traînante. « Nous nous retrouverons tous les soirs dans cette salle. J'ai terminé de recopier tous les livres de la bibliothèque qui pourraient nous servir, cela fait plus d'un an que je suis là dessus... »

« - Je ne t'imaginais pas si motivé, pour quelque sujet que ce soit », s'étonna Hermione, admirative.

« - C'est parce que tu n'as jamais pris le temps de me connaître... », susurra-t-il d'une voix chaude. « Tu pourrais bien être surprise... »

Draco était passé en mode séduction et s'amusait comme un petit fou des réactions de la Gryffondor. Depuis que Melruuyn lui avait fait remarquer l'intérêt de la jeune sorcière à son égard, il testait son charisme auprès d'elle et se délectait de la moindre de ses réactions. En cours commun de potion, il la frôlait d'un air innocent lorsqu'il passait près d'elle, au cours des repas il lui souriait discrètement le plus sensuellement possible. A chaque fois, Hermione rougissait et baissait les yeux, ce qui faisait jubiler intérieurement le Serpentard.

Les deux adolescents passèrent des semaines ensemble qui se transformèrent bien vite en plusieurs mois. Malgré tout, Draco commençait à s'attacher à la jeune Gryffondor... Elle lui semblait de plus en plus sympathique et il en venait même à rechercher sa présence en dehors de leurs recherches communes. L'héritier Malfoy ne râlait plus auprès de Melruuyn lors de leurs rapports mensuels dans la clairière secrète, et ce dernier commença à s'en alarmer.

« - Tu as toujours l'intention de mener à bien notre projet ? », s'était-il enquis une nuit alors qu'Hermione n'avait pas pu venir.

« - Bien sûr ! », avait répondu Draco en haussant les épaules. « Pour quelles raisons changerais-je d'avis, surtout avec tout le mal que je me donne ?! »

«- Je ne sais pas... », avait murmuré l'Elfe en détournant la tête pour empêcher son ami de voir l'étendue de sa tristesse.

Mais Draco n'était pas si aisément manipulable. Il s'était alors approcher de lui pour l'enlacer tendrement.

« - Je t'en prie Melruuyn, ne te fais pas de soucis... Je sais ce que tu penses... Tu crois que je vais tout laisser tomber pour cette fille ? Eh bien tu as tort ! », avait-il assuré d'une voix ferme. « Tout se passera comme nous l'avions prévu... La sorcière restera à sa place, ne t'en fais pas... »

Ces énigmatiques paroles avaient quelque peu apaisé les doutes de l'Elfe et les deux amis s'étaient quittés le coeur léger, plus confiants envers l'avenir...

oOoOoOo

Enfin, une nuit, Hermione et Draco mirent une touche finale à leur projet.

« - C'est merveilleux… Tous ces efforts n'auront pas été vains ! », s'exclama le jeune Malfoy, des larmes d'émotions menaçant de s'échapper de ses orbes argentées.

« - Oui, nous avons terminé ! », approuva Hermione en se rapprochant du Serpentard. « Mais… Vas-tu me dire à quoi elle servira ? »

« - Tu n'as toujours pas compris n'est-ce pas ? », répondit Draco avec un petit sourire narquois. « Ne t'en fais pas, le principal c'est qu'elle soit terminée. Je ne te remercierais jamais assez pour ton aide ! »

« - Oh euh, tu sais… Ce n'était rien du tout… », bredouilla la jeune fille en rougissant.

« - Bien sûr que si… »

Et sans attendre davantage, Draco la prit dans ses bras et s'empara de ses lèvres. Tout d'abord surprise, Hermione ne tarda pas à se laisser aller, entrouvrant même la bouche afin de laisser la langue du jeune Malfoy caresser la sienne avec une sensualité et une douceur étourdissante.

« - Draco, je… », murmura-t-elle lorsqu'il mit fin au baiser.

« - Chut… », dit-il en lui caressant la joue. « C'est ta récompense. Allez, viens. Melruuyn doit nous attendre ! »

Un peu interloquée, la jeune Granger ne réfléchit pourtant pas davantage et suivit l'homme qui hantait ses rêves. Qu'avait-il donc voulut dire pas « C'est ta récompense ?? »

oOoOoOo

Les deux adolescents parvinrent à la petite clairière sans encombre, et Draco serrait précieusement contre son torse une fiole contenant la fameuse potion. L'Elfe était déjà là, nonchalamment allongé sur le sol, un bras replié sous sa tête. Il arborait un petit air rêveur qui adoucissait considérablement son visage, nimbé de la lueur dorée d'une simple torche.

« - Draco ! », s'écria-t-il en apercevant son ami.

L'Elfe se leva et l'héritier Malfoy se jeta dans ses bras, sous le regard toujours légèrement incommodé de la jeune fille. A chaque retrouvaille, ce même rituel se répétait, et Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher de le trouver un peu… dérangeant, voire malsain… Elle se força néanmoins à sourire et expliqua à Melruuyn qui tenait toujours Draco fermement entre ses bras :

« - Ca y est, les derniers résultats ont été concluant, du moins si je m'en réfère aux théories de Malfoy, vu que je ne sais toujours pas de quoi il est question… »

Les yeux de la créature à la peau bleutée s'illuminèrent. Il lacha son ami et s'empara de la fiole qu'il tenait toujours entre ses mains. Puis, il prit un air grave et plongea ses orbes violettes dans les perles grises de son interlocuteur.

« - Draco… Es-tu sûr de vouloir le faire ? Tu sais que tu ne pourras plus rien y changer. Si le philtre fonctionne, il n'y aura aucun retour en arrière possible… »

Le blond récupéra le précieux récipient et gratifia Melruuyn d'un sourire rassurant.

« - J'en ai parfaitement conscience. C'est mon vœux le plus cher. », affirma-t-il d'un air décidé.

De son côté, Hermione commençait à s'inquiéter quelque peu devant autant de sérieux et de mise en garde…

« - Dites, il n'y a aucun danger pour toi, hein Draco ? »

« - Ne t'en fais pas », répliqua-t-il. « Cette… potion… J'en rêve depuis si longtemps… Tu ne peux même pas imaginer à quel point je suis heureux de pouvoir enfin l'utiliser. Et toi… Tu as toujours les notes ? Je suis sûre que tu deviendras la sorcière la plus célèbre de notre génération grâce à elle ! »

« - Mais pourquoi seulement moi ? », protesta-t-elle. « Tu y a grandement participé, tu en es même l'instigateur ! Pourquoi ne pourrions-nous pas partager cela… »

'_Et même partager encore davantage'_, termina-t-elle en pensées.

« - Il est temps de lui dire… », annonça l'Elfe d'un ton posé.

Le jeune Malfoy acquiesça et se tourna vers elle, les yeux encore brillants d'une joie péniblement contenue.

« - Granger… Hermione… Cette potion, comme tu l'auras compris, sert à transmuter de façon définitive la structure originelle d'un être. Ou plus précisément, d'un sang-pûr, étant donné que magicalement, il est bien plus simple de manipuler un gène simple plutôt qu'un gène composé… En fait, les ingrédients que j'ai rajouté en dernier lieu peuvent être remplacés par d'autres, selon le type de transformation que l'on désire. Et ici, j'y ai mis des gènes de Melruuyn, des gènes d'Elfe des Marais… »

La jeune sorcière poussa un cri d'effroi. Elle venait de comprendre…

« - Draco ! Non ! Tu n'as pas l'intention de… »

« - Eh si », l'interrompit-il calmement. « C'est mon rêve le plus cher, faire partie de la même espèce que celui que j'aime et admire profondément. »

Hermione déglutit sous le choc.

« - Mais… Tu… Tu aimes les garçons ?! »

Melruuyn renifla dédaigneusement.

« - Ca n'a rien à voir ! », dit-il froidement. « Les humains sont tellement réducteurs ! Sachez, jeune fille, qu'il existe des sentiments bien plus profonds, qui surpassent largement le désir charnel ! »

Devant l'air désespéré de la jeune fille, Draco lui attrapa gentiment la main.

« - Je sais que ce n'était pas très gentil de ma part de te faire imaginer des choses… Mais j'avais besoin de tes compétences finalement… Et je ne regrette pas tous ces longs mois que nous avons passés ensemble, je suis sincèrement très heureux d'avoir pu apprendre à te connaître. Cependant… Même si je suis plus conciliant qu'auparavant, je crois que je ne peux pas m'empêcher de manipuler les autres… », termina-t-il avec un léger sourire moqueur.

« - Lorsque j'ai rencontré Draco, il faisait déjà des recherches sur mon espèce », expliqua l'Elfe. « Au début je pensais qu'il n'était rien d'autre qu'un gamin capricieux, mais au fil du temps j'ai appris à le connaître et réciproquement. Nous nous sommes profondément attachés l'un à l'autre et de ce lien si pûr et si fort est né ce désir d'en faire l'un des notres… C'est vrai que nous t'avons utilisée… Je ne peux le nier, la manipulation est également un trait de personnalité redondant chez les Elfes du Marais…»

A ces mots, le Serpentard sourit plus largement et avalement d'un trait le contenu de la fiole.

« - Nooooon ! », gémit Hermione, les yeux ruisselant de larmes.

Draco fut alors entouré d'un halo éblouissant et se tordit en deux, se tenant le ventre et grimaçant de douleur. Sous les regards impuissants de Melruuyn et de la Gryffondor, le blond se tortillait sur le sol, semblant en proie à d'incommensurables souffrances. Hermione voulut l'aider mais la créature des Marais l'en empêcha fermement :

« - C'était prévu… », dit-il simplement.

Soudain une explosion retentit et un nuage noire dissimula entièrement le corps de l'adolescent. La jeune Granger s'arracha de la poinge de Melruuyn et se précipita vers lui.

« - Draco ! », hurlait-elle, sans se préoccuper d'ameuter qui que ce soit.

De toute façon, avec tout ce raffut, quelqu'un allait sûrement venir d'ici peu…

La fumée se dissipa lentement, laissant place à une étrange créature à la peau bleutée et aux longs cheveux blancs parmi lesquels se mélaient quelques mèches d'un blond doré. Lorsque cette dernière ouvrit les yeux, tout en se relevant lentement, Hermione ne put que se rendre à l'évidence : ces perles d'argent qui la regardaient si placidement ne pouvait appartenir qu'au jeune Malfoy… La potion avait fonctionné.

« - Ce n'est pas possible… Que quelqu'un me réveille… », sanglota-t-elle tristement.

Melruuyn, quant à lui, ne parvenait pas à dire un mot tant l'émotion lui nouait la gorge. Lorsque Draco se tourna vers lui, arborant un air épuisé mais serein, il sortit de son mutisme et le serra dans ses bras en mumurant une litanie de remerciements…

« - Alors, c'est tout ? C'est finit ? Mais tu m'as embrassée Draco ! Tu ne peux pas m'abandonner ainsi ! »

Le nouvel Elfe s'avança vers elle d'un pas souple et lui prit le visage entre ses mains.

« - C'est ainsi que cela devait finir. », dit-il d'une voix aussi sérieuse que celle de son ami. « Je te dois tout Hermione, mais je vais partir à présent. Ne sois pas trop triste, tu es jeune, tu retomberas amoureuse… »

Il posa ensuite délicatement ses lèvres contre les siennes, un dernier baiser qui signifiait tous les adieux… La vie allait suivre son cours pour la jeune Gryffondor, entre devoirs de magie et combat contre Voldemort… Draco, lui, avait trouvé une alternative. Une nouvelle vie s'offrait à lui…

Et c'est sur de bien sombres pensées qu'Hermione suivit du regard les deux Elfes qui s'enfonçaient dans les bois, tandis que déjà, les voix du professeur MacGonagall, d'Hagrid et du professeur Dumbledore, résonnaient au loin, attirés par l'explosion et la lumière…

oOoOoOo  
FIN  
oOoOoOo

Et voilààààààààà. Pitié ne me tuez pas, après tout j'ai bien classé cette fic dans romance/angst/drama, héhé… Enfin j'espère que ça vous aura plus malgré tout, j'avoue que cette fin est un peu mélodramatique, huhuhu.

Bon, je vous fais de gros bisous et vous dis à bientôt peut être !

**Otisïana**


End file.
